


Better than Good

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Vague discussions of sex but they're very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: I'm back with more sex repulsed Jon! Here, Jon attempts to go through the motions for Martin's sake, despite the disgust and anxiety building inside of him. Martin, however, quickly realizes how uncomfortable he is and reassures him that what they have is perfect as is, regardless of whether or not they have sex.





	Better than Good

It had been Jon’s suggestion, that they give sex, or making love, or _whatever _a go. While Martin always insisted that he didn’t mind that the physical intimacy of their relationship focused on cuddling and the occasional kiss, Jon knew that Martin was potentially interested in more, even if he respected Jon’s preferences. 

After several concerned queries and comforting assurances, they’d tumbled backwards into bed, forming a pile of limbs, kissing and giggling quietly. Jon held tightly to Martin and tried to mimic the motions as best he could. Was he doing this right? He moved methodically, planning out each action and performing in the way he thought he ought to, based on his limited experience. 

“Is this alright?” Martin whispered, his forehead scrunched up, looking over Jon carefully. 

Was it? Jon didn’t know. He’d rather be watching a movie or reading up on something referenced in that case he’d recorded earlier in the day. 

All they’d done so far was kiss, a bit more enthusiastically than usual, perhaps, but still Jon could already feel that tightness in his throat, something akin to anxiety but mixed with disgust. This wasn’t the first time he’d tried to push past it, for the sake of a partner; he’d tried for Georgie, but she’d put the pieces together rather quickly too. Jon recalled the relief he’d felt when she smiled and said it was okay, that she still loved him, that whether or not they had sex had no bearing on that. 

But he’d changed a lot since then, learned a lot about himself – he discovered the term asexual, for one – and he’d thought that, maybe, things would be different this time. He’d loved Georgie, and he loved Martin, so he wanted to try. It would make Martin happy, right? Martin _deserved _to be happy, and Jon could put up with a little bit of distastefulness for his sake. 

“It’s fine,” he lied and offered a sympathetic smile up at Martin. 

Martin shook his head, before rolling off of Jon and leaning back against the pillows. “It’s okay that you’re not into this, really.”

Jon slumped and scowled, but couldn’t deny that same feeling of relief coursing through him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be.” 

“I thought it would be okay this time,” Jon muttered, mostly to himself. “I thought I could manage it, for your sake, but-”

“Wait, you were just doing this for me? That’s why you suggested it?” Martin asked, worry in his eyes. 

“Well, mostly, yes.”

“Jon…”

“It’s what people do, isn’t it?” Jon asked and looked everywhere but Martin. “It’s what normal couples do? And I know it’s something you like, so I… I figured that, for you, I could…”

“That’s not the point. I don’t want you to force yourself to do something you don’t enjoy just for me. I’m _fine_, I love you, I love what we have, and I very much don’t want you to make yourself uncomfortable for my sake. Sex is… it’s whatever.” 

Jon finally glanced up at him. 

“Are you sure?”

Martin chuckled breathily, sympathy evident in his expression. “Absolutely sure.” He held out his arm, an offer for Jon to come sit beside him which could be accepted or refused easily enough, and Jon almost instantly fell into Martin’s side. 

“Thank you.”

“This is good too,” Martin cooed, gently rubbing his thumb along Jon’s upper arm. “Better than good. Sex doesn’t matter. What matters is this, just being with you.”

Letting out a contented mumble, Jon snuggled a little closer into Martin. That is, until Martin started laughing. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m sorry,” Martin insisted through his laughter. “‘Normal couples’? I mean, first of all, please don’t ever think you’re abnormal for not wanting sex, no matter what any jerk might say, and second of all… we’re servants of Eldritch gods. You being asexual is perfectly normal, but us being Avatars of various fear deities? _That’s_ the abnormal bit here.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I always thought I was different. I thought it was because I didn’t like sex and related activities. Maybe the real difference was the fear entity controlling me along the way.”

“Did you just… was that a meme?”

“I _do_ know what a meme is, Martin, please.”

Another bout of giggles rose up, and they laughed for several minutes before Martin pressed a quick kiss to Jon’s temple as their hilarious glee started to subside. 

“I love you, Jon.”

“I love you too. And thank you. For not making me go through with _that_.”

“Sex is really that bad to you?” Martin asked. 

Jon shuddered. “It sounds absolutely awful.”

Martin chuckled again. “Well, then, let’s keep it off the agenda, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Again, yes, I know that some asexuals like sex, but I very much headcanon Jon as sex repulsed and I'm going to continue writing things as such. I'm thinking of creating a collection of stories about sex repulsed Jon and how he navigates his relationships and calling it the Aggressively Asexual Archivist.  
_Anyway_ if you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
